UGC refers to content that is originally created by a user and then shared with other users through various online platforms. Often a social networking platform uses a timeline based method to push contents to users in a user network. For example, a social networking platform may use a system to collect, store, and maintain contents related to users events. The system may also store the information related to certain topics of the users. When a user's event has new developments, such as new replies or new comments, the social networking platform may notify the user. When the user replies to or comment on another user's event, the social networking platform may notify the user when other users respond to his reply or comment. However, if a user is only a participant of an event, the social networking platform may not notify the user if entries generated by other users are added to the event. As a result, the contents pushed to the users by the social networking platform may be scattered. In one event thread, such scattered contents may cause the discussions to be incoherent. This type of social networking platforms lacks the mechanisms to organize common topics in an event, and may cause sporadic user experience and impair user interactions.
The disclosed method and system are directed to solve one or more problems set forth above and other problems.